


Reunion

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Yaz returns from overseas early, a lovely surprise for Jo, who has been missing her girlfriend heaps.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally just gays being cute. that's it. that's the plot. it's so soft i gave myself the feels writing it.

It had been sixty-four days and counting.

64 days since Joanna Smith - Jo to her friends - had last seen her girlfriend, Yasmin Khan. Yaz was overseas, completing some university study thing. She hadn’t been fully paying attention when Yaz had explained it, too busy distracted by the fact she wouldn’t be seeing Yaz for a significant number of days.

The number Yaz had given her was 90. She had said she’d be overseas for 90 days. Which means Jo still had to wait 24 days. She didn’t want to wait. She wanted her Yaz back  _ now _ . 

But, as she had learned throughout life, you rarely got what you wanted when you wanted. So, she’d done the best she could, and thrown herself into her work to distract herself. Presently, worked as Best Boy on a film set. She liked her job; it was like being in charge of the lights without having the actual responsibility of being in charge of the lights. Plus, she was good at what she did. She was good at electricity and engineering and all that.

However, what she wasn’t so good at was following instructions, which was a big part of her job. It wasn’t that she  _ couldn’t _ , it’s just that a lot of the time, the instructions were pretty rubbish, in her less-than-humble opinion. Plus, she wasn’t fond of being told what to do. But at least the gaffer on this set knew what he was doing, and his instructions were good, so it wasn’t too difficult to do as she was told. Plus, he was friendly, which made her more inclined to follow his directions.

Although, she had no problem following Yaz’s instructions. Yaz always gave good directions. 

Yaz.

Still 24 days.

Jo sighed to herself, shaking her head. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to forget about Yaz, her thoughts always brought her back to Yaz. Yaz was just too brilliant to not think about. She wished Yaz were back already. 24 days was too long to wait.

“Pick up the pace, Jo,” the gaffer, Tim, said. “Starting filming in 5.”

Jo didn’t answer, knowing she’d be snappish if she did. She didn’t like being snappish with people, and so always did her best to keep her mouth shut when she was in a sad or foul mood. Instead, she just finished wiring up the last light as fast as she could, to avoid being told off. She  _ really _ didn’t like getting into trouble, so she always tried to avoid that.

She watched semi-boredly from the sidelines as the filming began. This scene was one of the cheesy reunion scenes, where the lovers meet again after being separated for whatever reason. Jo didn’t mind these scenes, but, like the majority of them, this one was heterosexual. If it had been gay, then she might have been a little more interested, but she was not. It wasn’t a bad story; it was just too straight for her liking. 

As the director had the actors do more takes than Jo thought sensible, she allowed her mind to wander. She imagined herself and Yaz in that scene, and how it would be different, and how it would be way cuter, and she found herself grinning at the thought. If only she could have a reunion like that.

As if on cue, a pair of hands snaked around her waist, making her jump and she whipped her head around, coming face to face with…

“Yaz?”

“Shhh,” Yaz whispered, pointing to the crew still filming. “Quiet on set, remember?”

“But what are you doing here?” Jo asked in a whisper.

“I finished what was required for the unit, so I got to come home early,” she answered, smiling. Jo grinned back at her, tilting her chin back to let Yaz capture her lips in a kiss. She brought her hand up to rest against the side of Yaz’s head, holding her close. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jo whispered in between soft kisses. Yaz grinned.

“I missed you, too. 90 days is way too long.”

Jo hummed in agreement, turning her body so that she faced Yaz, so she could steal some more kisses. Although, she supposed it wasn’t really stealing if they were given willingly. Yaz pulled her closer and Jo forgot how to breathe as Yaz’s tongue began to get involved, and-

“ _ Joanna Smith _ !”

Jo jumped backwards with a gasp, whirling around to see Tim standing there, hands on his hips, looking like he was trying to be cross, but was really just amused. Jo scrambled for words to explain herself, but none came.

“I, uh, well, erm, uh…” 

She trailed off, her gaze fixed on the ground, and her face turning a brilliant shade of red. Yaz reached out and slipped her hand into Jo’s. Tim nodded towards Yaz.

“You girlfriend?” Jo nodded once. Tim held his hand out to Yaz. “Nice to meet you. Jo’s talked nonstop about you since you left. Tim.”

“Yaz.” Yaz shook his hand politely. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, it’s just...been a while.”

“So I gathered,” Tim said, his tone unreadable. “But as lovely as reunions are, you have a job to do, Jo. Back to it.”

“Right, er, sorry sir,” Jo stammered, scampering away, but not before Yaz grabbed her and whispered a promise in her ear.

“We’ll continue this when you get home tonight.”

Jo beamed ear to ear, and left to do her job. 

* * *

That night, Jo peppered Yaz with kisses as she tried to show Jo some of the pictures she’d taken while overseas. Tried, being the operative word. Jo’s kisses and giggles were really very distracting. Eventually, Yaz gave up, turning to her girlfriend to kiss her properly, much to Jo’s delight.

Pictures soon forgotten, the two had stumbled their way to the bedroom, clothes forgotten in the hallway, where they’d collapsed onto the bed, lips still locked, and kissed for a good while more before they found themselves very tired, at which point, kisses turned to cuddles and quiet giggles as Yaz told Jo all about her trip overseas. Jo listened, and played with Yaz’s hair, twirling it between her fingers.

“The trip was so nice,” Yaz said with a sigh after she’d finished telling Jo all about it. “I only wish you’d been there. It would have been so much more fun.”

Jo grinned, only for it to disappear as she yawned. She snuggled closer to Yaz.

“Yeah, would’a been fun,” she murmured tiredly. Yaz sighed contentedly, letting her forehead drop to rest against Jo’s. They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. Jo was the one to break the silence, though her voice was a whisper.

“Are you tired from your trip?”

“Yeah. But I also don’t want to sleep, because it means I’ll have to stop looking at you.”

Jo giggled, kissing Yaz once more. “That’s funny, ‘cause I don’t wanna stop looking at you, either.”

Yaz giggled, too. So, they stayed like that, just staring at each other, sometimes exchanging the odd word or compliment, until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, and drifted off to sleep, in each other’s arms, just where they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> i slapped this together in under 1/2 hour and so i am sorry if it's a bit ooc.
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO don't forget about the dw fic exchange i'm hosting!!! details [here](https://doctorwhoficexchange2019.tumblr.com/post/184196601949/doctor-who-fic-exchange#notes) and [here](https://twitter.com/dwficexchange).


End file.
